


Through The Camera's Lens

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p><p>Short Summary:  Lex Luthor was a world famous photographer. He had found the courage to leave his father, and the life all mapped out for him to indulge in his greatest passion. Through his lens he'd thought he had seen everything that his world travels could offer. That was until he went back to that small town where he had lost his hair, and so much more so long ago. The photo shoot was for one of his largest clients so he couldn't refuse. Lex never expected the shy beautiful man that stood before him. That blush...so real. He knew there was a story behind him posing for this shoot, and he was determined he would have all the answers behind Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Camera's Lens

**  
Title:    
**   
**Through The Camera's Lens**  
 **Artist:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Pre - Clex Clark/Lex  
 **Rating:** NC17 for Nudity  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Photography / Film  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /   

Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.

Credits: The base photograph taken from a google search.. The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for more credits.  Please click on the artwork below for a link to the larger image.

A/N: I figured Clark did this because they were losing the farm. And Lex is going through a bad divorce. 

  


  
  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/0034hcw1)   
  
---  
  
  



End file.
